


The Bonsai Tree

by HannahBuns



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Broken Bones, But it's actually a bonsai tree, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Healing, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns
Summary: Being alone on Christmas and New Years sucked, yes, but at least he his close friend cared for him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Bonsai Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this one isnt really good since i lost motivation right at the end im sorry  
> sdafasdfasdfasdfasdf

Evan put his chin on his healthy hand and sighed. He wasn't able to purchase a Christmas tree for a sensible price. Evan had visited various places and shops, but every one of the trees they had was way overpriced. Not only that, they were way too tall for him to be capable of reaching the top so he can decorate the tree. He was able to decorate most of his apartment, though. A few Santa or Rudolph figures here and there. Fake snow on his windows and some affordable snowman and snowflake related stickers he found online, but that's about it. If he had more money and if he hadn't fractured his arm, he would do way more than that. He didn't want to bother his mom or his friends, since they're also trying to obtain Christmas decorations for their own homes. He knew that, if he did that, he would be a burden and an inconvenience. 

Sure, you were supposed to spend Christmas and New Years with your friends and relatives, but who would want to spend their time with somebody who can hardly do anything for several months? 

He groaned and lied down on his back, carefully arranging his broken arm into more a comfortable position.

He bit down on his lip. God, he sounded like such an attention seeker. Who  _ cares  _ if he broke his arm? He still has the other hand. He's not entirely worthless. He  _ knows  _ he can do it- it's not that difficult.

Being broke is also his fault. If he had searched hard enough for a better job, or no- better yet if he had worked enough, he wouldn't be in this situation. He would have plenty of money to support himself and buy decorations. He wouldn't have to even think of asking people he knew to help him. God, he's such a fucking mutt. If-

He gasps and covers his mouth when his phone lit up. He looked over and noticed he had several notifications from the person he least expected to text him. He started biting his lip again, some not so pleasant thoughts immediately racing to his head. Gingerly, he stretched his healthy arm to grab his phone and check the texts he got.

  


** The Con Man **

  


##  20:34

Yo

Wyd rn?

##  20:36

My sisters have been knocking on my door for the last few mins

Said smth about joining them n spending actually time with the family idfk

I don't want to do that rn

I want to be alone in my room

  


##  20:37

I'm not doing much either 

_ (sent) _

  


I|

| 

I've been trying to decorate my apartment

_ (sent) _

##  20:37

Oh

  


Ya need help or smth?

  


##  20:37

No no no

I already decorated most of the apartment

I just wish I was able to get or decorate an actual Christmas tree

  


##  20:37

Ohhhhh is this because of your arm

Damn

Hm

  


##  20:40

I gtg

See you tomorrow

##  20:40

Okay 

Wait what do you mean-

  


He waited for Connor to respond, but he got nothing. He could see that he went offline. Evan had no idea what Connor was going to do, and didn't know if he planned something good or bad. He inhaled, trying to calm himself down as he reread the short conversation they just had.

~~~~

Connor woke up way earlier than he should have. The first he did was grab his phone and look for some bonsai trees since he knew Evan wouldn't be capable of decorating a tall Christmas tree, plus he knew that Evan loved bonsai trees. He's already bought him a bonsai tree once, although he couldn't take care of it after he broke his arm, resulting in the tree dying. He had enough time to order one, get some ornaments, and to give everything to Evan.

~~~

Evan glanced over at his door when he heard a quiet knock and fading footsteps. He walked over to the door and somewhat opened it, trying to see who just knocked. Unluckily, Evan saw nobody. He was about to close the door when he noticed a small box right in front of his feet, wrapped in neat wrapping paper, and with a little note glued to the top of the box. Evan grabbed it and read what's written on it, and he couldn't help but smile. He opened the box. The first thing he saw was an adorable bonsai tree, along with a box of miniature, colourful ornaments and Christmas lights.

Sure, he was going to be alone, but at least he knew that somebody cared for him, even if they weren't able to hang out with him. He looked around once more before shutting the door and getting the bonsai tree set, meanwhile, Connor started walking back to his house. He can't be with Evan right now, but at least he stayed long enough to see his reaction.

  


  



End file.
